


You Don’t Have To Say I Love You

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Adrien falls in love with Marinette instead of Ladybug, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas prompts, Day 3, F/M, Time Skips, adrienette - Freeform, christmas surprise, deaf!Adrien, pre reveal, there's no ladybug and chat noir in this, you dont have to say I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Adrien gives Marinette an early christmas surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

Marinette didn't know what she was expecting to receive for Christmas that year but it certain wasn't her boyfriend smiling shyly at her like he had just won the lottery. In fact, she felt like she had won the lottery and it was because of what happened a few moment prior.

Adrien Agreste, long time model, was deaf. He had been since he was a little boy. He always signed that he didn't mind it, that he never felt any different than anyone else. Marinette reasoned that was because he was isolated as a child and Adrien stopped signing almost immediately after that.

But she never treated him any different. Save the first time they met when Marinette thought he had put gum on her seat and refused to even look her in the eye to defend himself, let alone defend himself. It had taken her a while to realize he was deaf, Adrien barely signed in school. She had just concluded that the model just didn't have time for the rest of the students, much like Chloe and Sabrina.

It wasn't until the end of the year that Marinette noticed something different about the blond, not only was he slowly making friends, he would animated use his hands to tell stories but Marinette had never heard his voice.

A unsuspecting student had asked him for his autograph, Marinette was sure it was a new student because that hadn’t happened since the beginning of the school year. Adrien looked surprised, but he didn’t refuse, already reaching forward to grab their pen when Chloe stepped in.

Marinette always thought that Chloe was being extra protective of Adrien because they were friends, everyone knew this. But what she didn’t realize was that the blonde was being protective for another reason.

❝Excuse you, he is deaf, he doesn’t understand what you’re saying.❞ The student looked taken back, looking between Chloe and Adrien. Chloe huffed, moving her hands in a rapid manner before Adrien did the same, an apologetic smile on his face.

❝Just this once but next time have a little courtesy with my Adrien.❞ And with that Chloe walked off, with Sabrina in tow.

From that day forward, Marinette yearned to learn sign language. She desperately wanted to apologize to Adrien for the beginning of the year incident. The day before the last day of school, Marinette marched up to Adrien, tapping his shoulder and watched as he jolted and stared at her.

She took a breath and shakily signed a simple, ❝I’m sorry.❞

❝Come again?❞ He responded, confusion taking over his face. They never talked like this before, Marinette had never sought him out before, even though she was the most popular girl in their class.

❝I’m sorry for the gum incident. You know at the beginning of this year.❞ It took Adrien a moment to remember and when he did, Marinette was surprised to see his face flush.

❝Oh that, it’s okay.❞

❝No its not, I didn’t believe you and I treated you wrong. I needed to apologize.❞ Marinette paused for a moment before adding on. ❝Can we try again?❞

Adrien cocked his head to the side, and Marinette took that as a yes as she breathed out a sigh.

❝Hello I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I love fashion and baking. How are you?❞ Adrien quickly caught onto what she was doing, and excitedly signed back to her.

❝My name is Adrien Agrest and I model for my father and love public school. Nice to meet you.❞ And with that started their friendship.

* * *

 Many years later, when the two of them had long since finished school, Marinette was studying to be designer while Adrien wanted to be a teacher for the deaf children, Adrien asked her out.

She said yes of course, even without Adrien’s long speech how he had such a stupid crush on her since they met.

❝Everyone in our class liked you, I felt like I didn’t have a chance.❞

❝That’s silly Adrien, you had just as much of a chance as everyone else.❞

❝Yeah but I thought you hated me.❞

❝Well we made up didn’t we?❞ And to that Adrien would always give her the brightest of smiles. Dating Adrien felt so easy, they had plenty of similarities already, and once time came to celebrate their first year together, Adrien asked Marinette to move in with him.

She couldn’t say no, so a month or two later, they were living together under one roof. It was weird, she had lived with her parents and Alya basically all her life. So living with her boyfriend was new, but still fun. It was the best thing to have someone to come home to, someone to live life with.

Many a day, Marinette would come home to dinner cooked and Adrien waiting like a puppy for her. She realized all too soon that she loved him, but didn’t see it fit to say it so soon. So she waited, until their second christmas together, she planned to say it.

Her plan was ruined, as she stood gaping at the threshold of their apartment. Adrien had come home early, far too early from his night class. He met her at the door, like they always did when one or the other came home. It was nice and Marinette always hugged him for a moment too long but it wasn’t like Adrien ever complained.

❝I’ve been working and practicing to do this.❞ He signed, giving her a kiss and cleared his throat. She was about to ask why when it happened.

❝You’re beautiful, and I want to be with you forever. I love you.❞ He spoke softly, voice croaking as he pronounced each word carefully. It was so sweet, and Marinette felt overwhelmed so she kissed him, kissing Adrien’s face all over and pulled the blond into another tight hug.

❝You’re so amazing Adrien, I would love to be yours forever. I love you too.❞ Tears welled up in his eyes, and as Marinette wiped them away, Adrien signed again his love.

❝I love you Marinette.❞

❝And I love you Adrien.❞

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
